The present invention relates to electric fireplaces. In particular, the present invention relates to an electric fireplace that simulates an actual wood-burning fireplace having flames emanating from a bed of logs and glowing embers.
Electric fireplaces of various designs have been used for many years. Electric fireplaces are ordinarily installed in locations where the appearance of a combustible fuel-burning fireplace is desired. For example, a homeowner may not be want to install a traditional wood-burning fireplace because of the cost and expense associated with such installations. An electric fireplace may provide a realistic appearing alternative at a fraction of the cost. However, the desirability of an electric fireplace greatly depends on the realism of the unit. In other words, the viability of an electric fireplace as an alternative to a combustible fuel-burning fireplace is contingent on how closely the electric fireplace can simulate the combustible fuel-burning fireplace.
Electric fireplaces may also be installed in locations where traditional combustible fuel-burning fireplaces would not fit. For example, electric fireplaces are typically not as deep as traditional fireplaces, thereby permitting installation in a greater number of applications.
The problem with previous designs of electric fireplaces is that they are not very realistic looking. There is consequently a great desire for an electric fireplace that accurately and realistically simulates a combustible fuel-burning fireplace. There is also a desire for an electric fireplace that has a minimum overall depth, thereby permitting installation in a greater number of locations and circumstances.
In preferred aspects, the present invention comprises an electric fireplace designed to simulate a combustible fuel-burning fireplace. The electric fireplace comprises a housing having a top, a bottom, a back, and two sides. A simulated firebox having a top, a bottom, a back, and two sides (formed by the sides of the housing) is positioned within the fireplace housing. The firebox contains a log and ember set having one or more artificial logs positioned above an artificial bed of embers.
The fireplace also comprises a means for illuminating the underside of at least a portion of the artificial logs and a portion of the artificial bed of embers so as to create the illusion that the artificial logs and the artificial bed of embers are glowing. In particular, a light is projected upwardly through openings in the bed of embers and on to the underside and sides of the artificial logs. Some of the light striking the underside of the artificial logs is redirected back down on to the bed of embers.
The fireplace further comprises a flame simulation assembly for generating the appearance of simulated flames emanating from the artificial logs. The flame simulation assembly comprises a light source, a light randomizer, a light filter screen, and a light diffuser screen. The light randomizer comprises a rotating hollow cylinder having openings that permit light to pass through the cylinder. The light filter screen has an opaque area and a colored translucent area through which light from the light randomizer can pass on to the back of the light diffuser screen. The light diffuser screen has a partially translucent surface on which the simulated flames are projected and are visible from the front of the fireplace.
These and other advantages, as well as the invention itself, will become apparent in the details of construction and operation as more fully described and claimed below. Moreover, it should be appreciated that several aspects of the invention can be used with other types of electric fireplaces and devices for simulating combustible fuel-burning fireplaces, stoves and appliances.